


Snippets from Boys, Bats and Building a Family verse

by MondayGirl



Series: Boys, Bats and Building a family [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondayGirl/pseuds/MondayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all really. Dick's first night in the manor. Damian's first dinner etc if anyone who read the first story and liked it and would like to see something in particular just comment.</p>
<p>Also posted at ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dick's first night in Wayne Manor

The manor was pretty cool Dick thought as he struggled to sleep. It was way better than that other place they had stuck him in anyway. It was really big though nothing like the cosy trailer he and his parents had lived in. The thought pricked at the still raw wound of his parents loss, he was sure they wouldn't be angry with him though. They would be happy that he had accepted Mr Wayne's - Bruce's - offer. Bruce was nice and had brought him up to this room and tucked him in bed himself. Dick had thought that perhaps he would have asked the butler to do it or just left Dick to his own devices, only opening his home out of pity for the poor little orphan. But he seemed to really care, he had hugged him when he got upset at seeing his few things already set up in his new room, especially the pictures of him and his parents and his circus family. He was a nice townie it seemed. Maybe Alexi the fire breather had been wrong when he said all non circus folk hated them and thought they were better than them. He snuggled down in his large bed as his door opened quickly and Bruce looked in. Yeah, Alexi was definitely wrong. Maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here.


	2. Damian's first dinner at Wayne manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's social skills are somewhat....lacking

Damian surveyed the dining table in dismay. Why they were eaten pizza ordered from somewhere when father had a perfectly adequate - if old - servant to cook for them was beyond him. He moved his gaze to the other boy's at the table. Another thing he didn't understand. Why did his father allow his slaves to actually sit at his table - let alone eat with him - was again very perplexing, he supposed they were allowed to sleep in the bedrooms to and freely sit on the furniture. Ridiculous, quite ridiculous and not a one of them had even bowed to him! The old man had regally inclined his head, but, he was obviously of some status and could so be forgiven showing the required obeisance to someone of Damian's standing. If they had been in his grandfather's home the three peasants would have flogged for their insolence. As it was they were now gobbling down the greasy mess flung in front of them as if it were some magnificent feast. Perhaps it was, perhaps his father thought he would want to be nearer people his own age and so had allowed the slaves to sit at his table and eat with them, relaxing the rules of behavior. He would speak with him about his mistake later. The slaves probably usually ate father's table scraps. Which would indeed explain their atrocious table manners. He was thirsty, reaching for his glass he found it empty. He spotted the pitcher of water on the sideboard and addressed the boy sat opposite him. 

"You, boy. Refill my drink, and don't let it become empty again." Rather than jump to follow his orders the boy simply sat there staring at him dumbly." He turned toward his father to ask if this one was slow or something but he found the same expression on his face too, he looked toward the other two and was met not with dumb stares but riotous laughter.


End file.
